Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 8 \\ 6 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 6 \\ 8 & 0\end{array}\right]$